


The Ones We Can't Hate

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Icy finds Bloom badly wounded in battle and feels obligated to avenge her.





	The Ones We Can't Hate

She dragged her body along the floor. Nails clawing and taring it the grass.

She fought for words but none escaped her lips.

It was agonizing to watch.

The girl gave a twitch. And then a cough. Blood splattered over her dress.

And Icy had never felt such anger in a long time. She didn't even like the fairy, but there was something about watching her suffer like this that made her fridge blood boil.

They were enemies, and yet, Icy felt obliged to fight in her defense.

Perhaps it was the 'nobody messes with her but me' mentality.

Whatever it was, Icy found herself on her feet and storming towards the fairy hunters. She would make them suffer.

The blonde's gloating smile faded. And the red head hauled his howling laughter. None of them seemed all to pleased with their new opponent.

She didn't even know their names, and yet she planned on coming at them with everything she had.

Avengeance on her mind.

The one with the Mohawk stepped forward. Icy knocked him aside with little effort. Her sights were on the red head. He was the one who took the fairy down. She refused to get distracted.

The man took a step back with every step Icy took forward.

Around her the air grew cold, anger releasing itself in the form of frost where she'd stepped.

The red head found his back against a tree.

Without a word, and ignoring his pleas, Icy froze the man inside out. She'd never done that before, not to anyone. Despite her open threats, she'd never even considered it. Not even when fighting Bloom.

Said fairy, still lie motionlessly on the ground.

Icy watched the other 3 men scatter.

It was funny how she'd come to kick Bloom's ass. But here she was now, trying to heal the girl.

Just another thing Icy'd never done.

She knew she could heal people—it was one of the things she was told she could do, should she have walked down the light magic path.

Until now, she simply never wanted to.

She put all her efforts into reviving the stupid fairy. But it didn't seem to have any effect. Icy wasn't one to admit flaws, but this was probably the shittiest healing attempt ever preformed.

And yet she kept trying. Something would definitely be missing without the aggravating fire fairy.

As much as she hated to admit it; she'd miss battling the fairy.

Her attempt at healing dragged out for another minute or two. Hope diminishing with each passing second.

At the second minute Icy withdrew her hand. Healing Bloom would never work. She's a witch.

Witches don't heal faeries…or anything.

"A little chilly, but not bad for a first time." The fairy muttered weakly with a chuckle. "But I suppose it wouldn't make sense if you didn't heal me without causing me pain in the process."

It took a shocking amount of effort on Icy's behalf to keep herself from smiling.

"Thank you." Bloom grinned. "For saving me."

"Well, what fun would it be if I wasn't the one to kill you." Icy pointed out.

"Whatever you say Icy." Bloom laughed. "Why did you do it?"

Icy thought of making another snappy remark. "I don't know. Just felt like I had to." She admitted instead. "Wouldn't be the same without fighting you. I mean you always get in my way, but I just can't kill you or your ridiculous friends."

"That's good to know." Bloom smiled. "Really it is. I just can't believe that you actually…seriously, thanks."

"I still hate you." Icy muttered before the fairy got it in her head that she was allowed to hug her or something fluffy.

"Sure you do." Bloom rolled her eyes. "And you say I'm the infuriating one." She added, but it was light-hearted.

"I do hate you." Icy shrugged and turned to walk away. And with one glance back added. "I'll be back to rip your wings off tomorrow."


End file.
